The Fault In Our Stars
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: / Hanya kisah cinta 6 pasang anak manusia yang saling mencintai..Hanya pada waktu dan situasi yang salah dan orang yang salah... Penuh dendam,intrik,secret of birth dan rahasia terpendam..Blame it All on Stars/All Official/SuLay/KrisTao/HunHan/ChenMin/ChanBaek/Kaisoo/Warn: OOC,Rated T for swearing,GS for few UKe/Gak pinter nulis summary./StillMind to Read and Review?/


**The Fault In Our Stars**

Disclaimer: Segenap jajaran makhluk(?) yang terlibat dalam ff abal ini bukan milik saya...Never and ever. Ide Murni dari pikiran dan hati saya yang berlandaskan Pancasila dan UUD '45(?)

Warning: OOC,Genderswitch for few cast, Plot abal,lompat-lompat,Rated T for Swearing

Cast: All Official Couple Sulay/KrisTao/HunHan/ChenMin/ChanBaek/Kaisoo

Summary: Kisah cinta 6 pasang anak manusia yang jatuh cinta dan saling mencintai...Namun pada waktu dan situasi yang salah..Penuh intrik,dendam serta takdir memuakkan..Well blame it all on stars

...

**Prolog**

"_Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini",sosok berbaju putih itu berkata kepada sosok yang memeluknya_

"_Tidak bisa..Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak peduli biar harus mati sekalipun dan dinistakan di neraka ataupun dikutuk Tuhan. Asalkan bersamamu, aku tidak apa-apa"_

"_Bodoh...sekarang aku mendapatkan kalian berdua...Prepare to die",sosok lain yang memegang pisau tersenyum aneh sekali kepada dua sosok didepannya_

"_Tidak..kalau kau ikut bersamaku, brengsek..__Maafkan aku..Kali ini tidak bisa kupenuhi janjiku",sosok berbaju putih itu berkata kepada sosok yang memeluknya._

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan bodoh"_

_"Sekali lagi maaf..Saranghae..goodbye..",dan kemudian sosok berbaju putih itu menerjang sosok yang memegang pisau tersebut dan keduanya pun __jatuh ke bawah laut dibawah tebing tersebut_

"Tidakkkk. seorang pria berteriak dan seketika bangun dari mimpinya dan berkeringat sangat banyak.

"Hosh...hosh..Sialan...mimpi itu lagi...Huh..jam berapa sekarang? Brengsek..aku terlambat..Aish sialan...sial..sial",pria itu kemudian dengan cepat mencuci mukanya serta memakai seragamnya dengan secepat kilat.

"Yak!Eomma, kenapa tidak membangunkanku huh?Lihat aku harus...",

Zing... seketika pria itu menghentikan teriakannya ketika dirinya menatapi ruangan makan yang kosong.

"Ah iya...Eomma dan Appa sedang ada urusan bisnis di China..Joonmyeon bodoh..bodoh kenapa bisa lupa?",pria itu berkata sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri

Pria yang bernama Joonmyeon itu kemudian mengambil susu dari lemari pendingin dan meminumnya.

Beep..Beep..new message

'Selamat pagi,sunbae'-K

Joonmyeon melihat pesan tersebut dengan malas sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan susunya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

...

"Tuan muda sudah waktunya bangun"

"Eunghh...lima menit lagi,Zitao...lima menit lagi",terdengar suara dari arah bawah selimut tersebut

"Tuan..Anda sudah terlambat",sosok gadis berpakaian maid itu kemudian menggoyangkan selimut yang menutupi badan pria yang masih tidur tersebut

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"07.15. Dan sekarang lima menit lagi untuk sarapan pagi"

"Aku akan men-skip acara kurang penting seperti itu"

"Tapi tuan..."

"Apa kau tega membiarkan aku makan bersama para manusia hina di bawah itu?..Tidak terima kasih..Lebih baik aku makan kamu saja"

Pria di tempat tidur itu kemudian menarik sosok disampingnya sampai menindihnya. Kemudian diciumnya gadis berambut hitam pekat.

"Bibirmu lebih mengenyangkan..eungh eugh",pria tersebut masih mencium gadis yang menindihnya

"Eunghhh...Tuan Kris...hentikan..Ini tidak benar...eunghh"

"Aigoo..padahal ini awal musim gugur..tapi kenapa panas sekali disini?"

Terdengar suara sinis dari arah pintu. Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berambut pink menatap kedua sosok di tempat tidur tersebut dengan senyuman aneh.

Terkejut akan suara itu, gadis di tempat tidur tersebut kemudian langsung bangun.

"Aku permisi dulu,Tuan muda"

Pelayan yang dipanggil Zitao tersebut kemudian pergi dari kamar tersebut.

"Brengsek kau"

"Salah sendiri tidak menutup pintu..Aigoo..apa yang akan Dad lakukan jika tahu anaknya, sang Tuan Muda Wu yang terhormat bercumbu dengan pelayannya ...arkh burghh"

Perkataan yeoja berambut pink itu terhenti seketika karena badan kurusnya telah terhempas ke tembok didekatnya

"Don' t You...Dare.",tekan pria bermata elang tersebut

Yeoja berambut pink itu hanya tertawa sebelum dengan anggunnya melepaskan cengkreman pria tersebut di bahunya

"The problem is...Aku tidak takut padamu,Kris Wu...Sudahlah cepatlah bersiap ke sekolah dan ikut sarapan. Aku sudah capek memasang topeng gadis manis didepan ayah dan ibu saat menunggumu. Dan setidaknya your _dirty little secrets_ untuk sementara aman padaku"

"Kau akan menggunakannya untuk mem-blackmail-ku kan,Luhan?"

"Kalau semudah itu menghancurkanmu,sudah kulakukan dari dulu..tapi no.. ...aku bukan orang yang seperti itu,Tampan..Aku lebih suka menghancurkanmu pelan-pelan", yeoja berambut pink yang dipanggil Luhan itu berkata sambil mengusap pipi pria tinggi tersebut.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari wajahku"

"That's better"

Tok tok..krieett terdengar suara pintu dibuka

"Master dan Lady sudah menunggu young master dan young lady di ruang makan",seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat berkata kepada Luhan dan Kris

"Terima kasih Sebastian-sshi . Kami akan turun lima menit lagi..sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap gegeku tersayang",Luhan berkata kepada Kris

...

Seorang pria bermata bulat tersenyum sambil menutup handphonenya.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo hyung",terdengar suara dari arah pinggir jalan

"Ahh Kai...pagi sekali mengantar telurnya"

"Nee, aku mulai masuk sekolah hari ini..Ah seragammu...hyung bersekolah di Wolf High?"

"Nee..ini tahun keduaku"

"Wah berarti kau sunbaeku dong haha",pria berkulit hitam manis tersebut kemudian tertawa

"Benarkah? Wah ini suatu kebetulan yah..."

"Nee hyung..treat me well yah?"

"Tentu saja..Ah aku berangkat dulu yah. Kau sebaiknya cepat bersiap-siap. Jangan sampai kau terlambat di hari pertamamu"

"Ah tentu...Ini telur terakhir di pagi ini"

"Okeh baiklah...aku berangkat dulu ya"

Pria bermata bulat tersebut kemudian menaiki taksi didepannya.

"Bye hyung"

'Saranghae',Batin pria hitam manis tersebut. Pria hitam manis bernama Kai tersebut kemudian menyebrang ke sebuah toko di seberang jalan bertuliskan "Soo Bakery"

"Permisi Nyonya Do..Aku membawa telurnya"

"Ah Kai..sebentar aku ambil uangnya dulu..Ah ini uangnya",wanita mungil nan cantik tersebut kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Kai

"Terima kasih..Ah anda kelihatan pucat nyonya..."

"Ah ini..aku sepertinya kurang tidur"

"Ah baiklah nyonya..aku permisi dulu."

"Tentu Kai..hati-hati"

"Nee"

Kai kemudian meninggalkan toko roti kecil tersebut

Wanita mungil tersebut kemudian menaruh telur di meja terdekat dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara Beep..bepp.. dari arah laptopnya

Seketika dia tersenyum lebar memandangi layar tersebut. Layar komputer yang dipenuhi dengan alamat-alamat dan radar serta gps

"fufufufu..tiket tidurku"

...

Suasana di ruangan berwarna putih terasa sepi. Terlalu sepi.

"Membosankan..hufft...sampai kapan aku harus terperangkap disini?..Hah Byun Baekhyun bodoh...kenapa bisa-bisanya kau jatuh dari pohon ?..Huh bodoh sekali? Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti ajakan sesat si Troll Dae mencuri buah plum itu Huwaa...Aku melewatkan kesempatan melihat junior-junior baru yang manis ...huwwaa",gadis berambut hitam itu berteriak frustrasi

"Selamat pagi,Nona Byun" ,terdengar suara lembut dari arah pintu.

Suara dari makhluk yang membuat Byun Baekhyun betah di tempat menyebalkan ini selama dua minggu ini . Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara seksi Park Chanyeol. Seorang dokter muda keren yang memiliki senyum paling indah di dunia-menurut Baekhyun- yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat tiap kali didekat pria itu.

"Ah..selamat pagi Dokter Park",Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum manis kepada pria tersebut.

"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

"Ah nee,dok. Aku bermimpi seorang ksatria dengan senyum cemerlang bernama Park Chanyeol mengendarai Unicorn dan menyelamatkan BaekPunzel dari cengkraman Monster jahat",Baekhyun berkata panjang lebar

Pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum kepada pasiennya yang tergolong genit dan berisik ini dan memeriksa kakinya diperban itu.

"Humm...kondisi kakimu sudah mulai baik. Aku rasa beberapa hari lagi kau sudah bisa pulang"

"Benarkah? Yippie..Ahh..",Baekhyun yang sudah berteriak kegirangan tiba-tiba muram

"Kenapa muram seperti itu? Bukannya kau seharusnya senang? Setahuku setiap hari kau hanya mengomel ingin cepat pulang"

"Aku memang ingin keluar dari neraka ini sejak lama tapi itu berarti aku tidak akan bertemu dengan dirimu lagi,Dokter Park...Yahh...mending aku sakit saja terus",Baekhyun kemudian mem-poutkan bibirnya

Pria berjas putih yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu pun tertawa keras.

"Aigoo...Lebih baik cepat sembuh saja. Sehat itu lebih baik",Chanyeol kemudian mengusap rambut hitam gadis tersebut.

"Eh?",wajah Baekhyun memerah karena –sudden affection- dari pria yang dikaguminya dan betapa dirinya dengan sabarnya menahan untuk tidak fanfigirling di depan pria tersebut.

"Ah maafkan saya",Chanyeol sepertinya juga terkejut dengan sikapnya dan berhenti mengusap rambut hitam gadis yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu tersebut

"Dokter Park anda ditunggu di ER. Secepatnya",suara dari luar pintu mengagetkannya

"Ah aku permisi dulu yah Baekkie"

"Nee..Dokter Park...Fighting",Baekhyun kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat kepada Dokter Park.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum sedih menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

'Terlalu mirip...Ini tidak bisa'

...

"Wahh,,,aku sudah hampir terlambat",Kai buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya mengganti baju

Prang...

"Ah ya Tuhan..apa yang terjadi lagi sih?di saat masih pagi begini", Kai kemudian berlari ke arah ruangan disebelahnya setelah mendengar pecahan tersebut

"Haishh dasar tidak berguna huh..hanya segini yang kau hasilkan tadi malam?Brengsek..brengsek..tidak berguna",pria yang memegang botol minuman keras tersebut masih menendang keras sosok berkulit putih dibawahnya

"Sehunnnn",Kai berteriak melihat sosok yang terkapar di lantai tersebut

"Ayah..hentikan...dasar brengsek..Apa yang kau lakukan huh brengsek?.",Kai kemudian memukul pria mabuk tersebut

"Jongin-ahhh..ohok..ohok",lirih sosok dibawah tersebut yang membuat Kai berhenti memukul pria tua yang dipanggilnya ayah tersebut

"Sehunn..bertahanlah..aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit"

"Ah anni..ohokk..aku baik-baik saja...Awas kau terlambat ke sekolah..ohok",segumpal darah segar mengalir dari mulut

"Tidak..Kau lebih penting,Sehun..Ayo..sini kubantu kau"

Jongin kemudian membopoh tubuh yang terluka itu ke atas motornya.

...

Mobil limousin hitam itu berhenti tepat di jembatan. "Turunkan saja aku disini",suara bass bernada memerintah terdengar dari dalam mobil yang membuat sang sopir memberhentikan laju mobil tersebut

"Eh kenapa Kris ge? Bukannya jarak ke sekolah masih jauh? dan ini sudah terlambat gege",seorang pria berwajah jokester berkata heran kepada pria disampingnya

"Bukan urusanmu,bodoh",Kris membalas dingin.

"Sudahlah ChenChen...Kris gege kita tersayang ini mungkin merasa jijik berangkat sekolah dengan kita para darah hina disini"

"Aku berangkat",Kris berkata sambil menutup mobil dengan kasar

"Aigoo...somebody's on the period now"

Chen disampingnya hanya tertawa pelan

"Ah..aku memang tidak mengerti dengan kompleksitas manusia itu..hummphh",Chen menambahkan

"Sudahlah ChenChen..Mengurusinya lebih lanjut hanya membuat kita tambah pusing...Ah apakah ada kabar terbaru dari X?"

"Dia masih melacaknya,jie. Beri waktu dia sedikit. Kau tahu mencari orang yang sudah hilang dari 11 tahun lalu itu cukup susah. Tapi, tenang saja,X adalah salah satu dari pelacak terbaik di dunia. Percaya saja padanya"

"Aku harap dia bisa menemukannya secepatnya"

"Tentu Jie...Ah kita sudah sampai di sekolah rupanya..Ayo, milady"

"Nee ChenChen"

...

Joonmyeon masih berlari menuju ke sekolahnya. Kata-kata makian pun dilontarkan karena sepertinya dia sudah terlambat. Eh tapi tunggu... Dilihatnya sosok tinggi familiar dengan honey blonde hair yang berjalan dengan santainya. Dengan segala kecepatan,dia berhasil mengejar pria berkaki panjang tersebut. Damn his short legs,batin Joonmyeon.

"Hoy Kris",ditepuknya bahu pria tinggi tersebut

"Ah hey Joonma..YaK! Demi ayam yang kumakan tadi pagi,apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?",pria tinggi yang dipanggil Kris itu memasang ekspresi terkejut melihat pria berambut platinum disampingnya

"I get bored with the old ones. Lagipula rambut seperti ini sedang tren sekarang"

"Tren my ass. Kau kelihatan seperti Grandpa"

"Haish naga brengsek ceriakan hatiku sedikit. Eh tumben kau berjalan kaki?"

"Kau pikir aku betah duduk lama-lama semobil bersama manusia menyebalkan yang membuatku ingin mematahkan leher mereka berdua setiap kali di dekat mereka?"

"Ya inner physco is showing,honey..Padahal kuakui adik-adikmu itu cukup manis"

"Tiri. Okay?

"Terserah kau sajalah, Pangeran Es"

"Setahuku kau lebih dingin dariku."

"Setidaknya aku tidak memasang ekspresi seperti ingin memakan orang setiap saatnya"

"Haishh..dasar kau",Kris berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah pria pendek disampingnya yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya dan satu-satunya sahabatnya sampai sekarang.

Ting tong teng tong..terdengar suara bunyi bel

"Brengsek sudah masuk..Yakk Kris Wu jangan tinggalkan aku disini"

Kris hanya mengancungkan tengah ke arah Joonmyeon yang sempat memakinya sambil berlari kencang ke arah sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan 'Wolf International High School'. Ah how i envied people with long legs yang bisa berlari lebih cepat.

Sementara Joonmyeon hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya karena lagi-lagi kakinya yang pendek namun tetap berlari dengan kencangnya.

Zesh...tepat sedetik sebelum gerbang ditutup,Joonmyeon berhasil masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Fuck you gerbang sialan Haha aku menang kali ini ",Joonmyeon berkata sambil tertawa lepas. Dan tepat ketika dia akan membalikkan tubuhnya,

Zrashh..

Dan betapa Joonmyeon hanya bisa terbata-bata melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang melompati gerbang tinggi tersebut dengan anggunnya menggunakan air treks. Dan Joonmyeon bersumpah melihat sayap di punggung gadis tersebut.

Zeeshh...Tepat didepan Joonmyeon gadis itu mendarat.

"Yatta...berhasil...rekor kali ini 3,1 m..yuhuu"

"Su..sugoi",lirih Joonmyeon

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum ke arah Joonmyeon.

Deg. Manis sekali,batin Joonmyeon

"Aku permisi dulu",gadis tersebut kemudian berkata dan memacu air trek-nya lagi.

Ya Tuhan suaranya terdengar seperti malaikat.

"Hoy Joonma..ayo cepat bodoh..kita sudah terlambat"

Lamunan Joonmyeon tentang gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu buyar ketika terdengar suara panggilan dari arah gedung aula sekolah. Dia kemudian berjalan pelan ke yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan,begitu juga dengan detak jantungnya.

"Ya Tuhan..kau lambat sekali,pendek'',Kris berkata kepada pria pendek yang wajahnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlihat seperti sangat blank

"Hoy Joonma..Earth to J?",Kris melambaikan tangannya ke arah sahabat kecilnya yang entah kenapa seems space out dari tadi

"I think i found the love of my life"

"Eh? Jangan bicara nonsense. Ayo maju ke depan"

"Apanya?"

"Bukankah kau sebagai Ketua Osis harus memberikan piece of shit kepada makhluk-makhluk brengsek yang disebut siswa baru tersebut?"

" Huwaaa Aku lupa menyusun pidatonya",Joonmyeon berteriak keras.

...

Tbc?

Gimana?Aneh?Jelek?Gagal?Aneh?

Air trek itu sejenis roller blade yang bisa digunakan di udara. Kayak di kartun Air Gear itu. Googling aja kalau gak tahu.

Kalau gak ngerti atau ada pertanyaan,inbox aja.

Jangan lupa kebaikan hatinya...Ditunggu di kotak review yaa

Kritik,saran,serta uang(?) selalu diterima dengan mulut terbuka(?)

I Will Love U Forever

P.S Bagi yang mau nanya-nanya...feel free to message me atau yang mau kenal lebih deket silakan hubungi kontak di profil*Kalau gak mau juga,aku selalu ravovoh*


End file.
